valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction to Valkyrie Crusade
Valkyrie Crusade (jp.:神界のヴァルキリー) is a Card Collection Game (CCG). The main goal of the game is to collect and evolve different kinds of cards which you use to either fight against other players or go into the campaign mode to conquer different areas and fight against archwitches. End-level play involves competing in the leaderboard rankings for unique and exclusive rewards. Another feature of the game is the ability to build your own city inside your kingdom. You can upgrade important and useful facilities by spending resources on it. Building/Upgrading any facility takes time. In fact, the game is based in real-time, meaning that every minute that passes in real life is a minute passed in the game. Town The very first thing a player will do if they enter the world of Valkyrie Crusade is construct their first buildings. There are a lot of either useful ones, or ones that are limited decorations and can be only obtained by via jewels or clearing a special event world. As explained in the intro, you are also able to upgrade your facilities, like your castle or resource generators and many more. With each level your building is gaining, their upgrade prices and upgrade time increases as well. Cards The most important part of Valkyrie Crusade is the cards. There are thousands of unique cards that can be obtained by various summoning methods, ranging from the lowest rank (N) to the highest (XLR). They are mainly acquired from summons or as rewards from events. Cards can be leveled up either in battle or by upgrading them. Duplicates of a card can be merged together to evolve into a more powerful version, but be careful to do it properly! Friendship The thousands of individual cards have their own way to express and display their feelings towards their master. Raising the friendship level of a card to 30 leads into an event where the card usually confesses to the player. The card also gets a 5% bonus to its attack and defense stats. The friendship level can be raised by having the card in your team when battling, or by performing upgrade fusion, evolution, amalgamation, or awakening them. Tip: Defeating bosses appears to increase the chances of friendship levels going up, so repeating Campaign 1-1 for 8 vitality each run is a good place to work on maxing friendship. Campaign Another objective in Valkyrie Crusade is conquering different areas. The standard world "Celestial Realm" is always available. Some special events offer an additional world during their time. Conquering areas lets you progress into the game further and also awards you with items after each completed area. You complete an area by simply conquering all previous areas and the last one (marked as an Castle). Each area has its own set of unique "War Trophies". They can be obtained by progressing through the area. The rate of getting one is random, but can be increased by certain facilities like the "Goddess Statue". Special War Trophies are "Sacred Treasures" which can be only found in certain areas. Completing one kind of a sacred treasure allows you to obtain several R Cards as well as card space items. Throughout your journey, progressing further into the game makes the enemies more difficult. Also, you'll use more vitality to progress, and your progress bar also fills up more and more slowly. Last but not least but the most important aspect of Valkyrie Crusade is the Events. Many different events occur including Archwitch Hunts, Tower-Type Events, Demon Realm Voyages, Abyssal Archwitch Hunts, and Alliance Battles. These events will let you collect powerful cards. Duels The campaign does not provide you with complete sets of Sacred Treasures. To collect the remaining ones, you must battle with other players from around the world. You do not lose a treasure if you lose a battle, and for each battle, win or lose, you have to wait for a specific time to be able to battle again. On a loss, you will regain 90% of your lost soldiers during the battle. If you lose while defending a Relic (someone else choosing you as a duel partner), you will lose the Relic and a portion of your soldier count from your Defense team. You will also receive a notification that you were challenged to a duel. Once you complete a set, you can earn a Rare card! A list of various rewards can be found here. Note: When dueling other players, the soldiers lost in battle are permanent, just like in the campaign! Archwitches When walking through the campaign, you will encounter Archwitches. These enemies play a huge role in Valkyrie Crusade. Participating in Archwitch battles rewards you with items, cards, and subjugation points for ranking. Fighting many Archwitches can provide plenty of SR cards even for free players! If you can't defeat an Archwitch yourself, you can request reinforcements from comrades and your alliance. If you lack them, it's time to start looking! Try browsing the Comrade Requests page and the Alliance Recruitment forum. Towers Tower Events are solo-type events that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring a floor pass from defeating floor bosses and rune bosses. You can obtain floor rewards and unlock upper levels as you go to the next floor. The higher floor you enter, the better chance of obtaining better rewards. Ranking is based on the highest floor reached. Unlike Archwitch events, you can not request assistance from comrades or your alliance. Demon Realm Voyages Demon Realm Voyages are new events that truly test your team building skills. While generally structured similarly to Tower-Type Events, the battle structure is unique where the enemies attack your teams in waves. This event is where you collect Rebirth Materials for Rebirth so you can get some of the most powerful Maidens in the game. Abyssal Archwitch Hunts Abyssal Archwitch hunts usually happen once a quart (every 3 months). This even is the only event that uses your Thor deck. The objective is to see how much damage you can inflict on a single enemy. Event cards from events held just before the Abyssal Archwitch hunt are usually boosters which will help you inflict higher damage. Being active if previous events will help you be successful here. Alliance Battles Alliance Battles are where your fellow alliance mates battle against other alliances. Working together and defeating other alliances can be a fun and challenging event. Rankings For every event, there is a leader-board in which players worldwide are tallied by their total points from event bosses. Unique UR and LR cards are given out to players who achieve certain ranks. Each event type has a different ranking system, but points are always obtained from defeating event enemies. See each event page fore details on ranking in those events. Rerolling When player creates a new account, they are given access to Exclusive Beginner's Summon that has very high chance of giving UR cards as reward. Obtaining 2 of the same UR from this summon will make you able to breeze through early content and be able to deal with level 200 AWs. With a unleasher card it becomes possible to solo kill FAWs with little to no issues. For this reason, some players might want to reroll their account to get a head start. It's impossible to manually reset game data on device. Even uninstalling and reinstalling an emulator doesn't work. For this reason, player who wants to reroll their game will need 2 SNS accounts (preferably Facebook), 1 for refreshing the game data and second one when you manage to get good cards from summon. You will also need 2 devices (emulators like Bluestack work fine) Step-by-step guide for rerolling using 2 devices and 1 Facebook account: # Start a new game on new device (can be emulator like Bluestacks). # Claim 1000 Jewels from your present box. # Go to Summon and do the Beginner's Summon twice. You want to find 2 copies of the same UR card from this. # If you did get the cards, skip to step 11. # If you didn't get them and already have one account linked to Facebook, skip to step 9. # If you don't have an account linked to Facebook yet and don't have 2 Facebook accounts, go create a new one now (type down the details so you remember them, sites like throwawaymail are good for temporary emails) # Go to Support -> Connect to SNS -> Facebook and link your account. You should do this for your old account if you had one before. # '--- WARNING --- The next step will override the game data from the device you are transferring to! Make sure your old account is moved to 3rd device if you want to keep it. Having it linked to SNS is not enough, it has to be physically accessible somewhere.' # Open the game on device that doesn't have the linked account in it and go to Support -> Data Transfer -> Facebook and type in your details. Now the game data is cleaned from your other device and you can use that one for creating a new account. # Repeat from step 1 until you get 2 copies of the same UR card. # After receiving the cards, link your account to a new Facebook account. This one will be your main account so don't use anything temporary here and make sure to use proper passwords for security. # Go to Present -> Invite Code -> Input Code, enter referral code (either from your other account, a friend or from Invite Code page.) # '''Optional: '''You can receive some Jewels and a Legendary Summon Ticket from Invite Codes yourself. To do this, move your game to a 3rd device and repeat the steps 1 and 12 on other 2 devices. You should now have 2 UR cards, around 700 Jewels (1500 + ticket if you did step 13), 1 week access to Beginner's Dungeon and free Vitality. Read this page on how to evolve the UR cards properly! Check Buildings page for recommended build order for your Kingdom. Don't waste beginner Vitality! Find a good Alliance or add people who can kill FAWs for you. Grind Beginner's Dungeon until you have 4+ HSR Griffins, do Event Chronicle and clear Celestial Realm 1 (for +15 Deck Limit) during this time. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay